


His Harry

by aharland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Rescue, Restraints, Snape Central, Snape's POV, Time Travel, hurt!Severus, savior!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aharland/pseuds/aharland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has traveled back in time to the Marauder's Era.  He has been at Hogwarts for over 3 months, and surprisingly enough has befriended (or more) a young Severus Snape.  However, what will happen to Severus when he is caught alone in a hallway by the infamous duo...James Potter and Sirius Black!<br/>*non-con IS NOT harry/severus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Harry

**Author's Note:**

> un-Beta'd.  
> Thanks for choosing to read this story! I would greatly appreciate any and all reviews, but I understand that many readers (myself included) don't like giving reviews, so I'll understand it if you don't ;)  
> READ THIS!!:  
> Some background information might be helpful:  
> Harold Peterson is an alias that Harry Potter uses when he travels back in time to the Marauder's Era. He is sorted into Slytherin this time and is made to bunk with Severus. At first he is reluctant, but eventually a great friendship blossoms between the two young men, and eventually something more. Enjoy!`  
> This is a snapshot of a story I had in mind, occuring around the middle part, but I am not a great writer and this is the only scene that interested me. After you have read it, if you are interested in finishing this off and creating a beginning and end to this middle, please let me know! This is as far as I am likely to go with this story, and I would love it if someone else wanted to carry on with this plot line.  
> Please see the end of the story for more notes, so I don't spoil it for anyone!

Severus was stalking down the deserted hallway, lost in thought. He was thinking about the anomaly that was Harry. Yes, Harold Peterson. The student who arrived out of the blue at the Welcoming Feast. The student who was sorted into Slytherin, in his 6th year, and was forced to bunk with Severus. Harold, who ignored his insults and followed him everywhere, who didn't seem to mind being in his company. Harry, who was the first person in a long time to recognize his sense of humor, and who in turn could make him smile and laugh. Who doesn't try to change him, hasn't tried to hurt him yet, who made him happy. His Harry, who touched him without revulsion, hugged him without thought. An yes, his Harry who only just earlier that day had kissed him, on the mouth. Had made him feel such wonder, had seemed to enjoy himself as well. Yes, you could say that Severus had a lot on his mind. Unfortunately, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the slight shuffling sound behind him. He did however notice the heat of a spell shooting just past him, but as he whirled to face the threat, he heard the voice of someone who was now behind him shout, “Petrificus Totalus” and froze as the spell hit him full in the back.  
“Well, looky here Padfoot, we caught ourselves a slimy snake from the dungeons” came James Potter's sneering voice.  
'Oh, shit.' Severus knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't even sneer because of the paralysing spell.  
“Okay Prongs, you know what to do.” James gave a sly smile and pointed his wand at Severus.  
“Alright Padfoot, ready when you are.”  
“Hold on, almost there...” muttered Sirius Black as he fiddled with something behind Severus. He felt Black take hold of his wrists, and Potter started counting, “One, two, three...go!”  
When Potter said go, he flicked his want to cast the counter spell on Severus, but Black didn't give him the chance to struggle before he pulled Severus' hands behind his back. Severus felt Black nod his head, and Potter stepped behind him to take his wrists from Black. He, in turn, stepped out into Severus' field of view.  
“Well Snivellus, looks like you got yourself into quite the situation” Black simpered with false sympathy. He drew a folded up, thin stick from his pocket. “Now, I want you to pay attention to this, Snivellus. What I'm gonna show you is very precious to me - ”  
“What, did you finally locate your missing brain cells?” Severus sneered with a show of bravado he did not entirely feel.  
Black backhanded him across the face. “Shut up, Snivellus! This is one of the darker Black family heirlooms.” He took one end of the stick and gave it a flick. The folded parts snapped out into a straight, hard line about two metres long, similar to those muggle tent poles that Severus had seen. The elongated stick quivered for a moment and then transformed into a piece of rope. The rope hung limply at Black's side, one end twitching as if it was eager to get to work.  
“This is a Black Restraining Rope. Only members of the immediate Black family can use it. Once it's tied around something, only a Black – in this case me – can release it” Sirius laughed at Severus' dawning look of hopelessness, and said to Potter, “James, if you'd allow me...”.  
Severus started struggling while Sirius Black slipped behind him. Severus knew that as soon as Black got that rope on him, it was all over and he would be defeated. Severus fought as hard as he could, but in the end Black still managed to tie his hands tightly behind his back.  
Potter moved to stand in front of him. “Well, aren't you brave, restraining me before I can fight you. I knew you recognized my superior strength and skill, but I had no idea that you were such a quivering coward, such a - ” Again, he was backhanded across the face, this time by Potter. Severus could feel the blood trickling down his chin from this vicious blow.  
“Alright Sirius, lets show Snivellus what we have in mind for this evening.”  
Black responded with an evil sort of laugh, and without warning he kicked Severus in the back of his knees.  
Severus tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a groan as his knees crashed into the hard stone floor. He knew he should keep his mouth shut, stop himself from snarking back to Black and Potter, but before he realized what he was doing his mouth was open and he was spewing forth more insults.  
“My my Potter, I didn't know you had this in you. Is the Dark Lord wrong in thinking you are firmly on the side of the Light? Are you leaning towards Dark tendencies? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but the Dark Lord doesn't accept craven worms like you!” But to his shock and increasing disquiet, Potter only smiled this time. He reached towards Severus' face, and he barely suppressed a flinch.  
“You're doing a lot of talkin' with that ugly mouth of yours, Snivellus. I'm sure I can think of another...activity for those snarky lips.” Severus saw Potter grin, presumably at his confused expression. But Severus could not come up with an answer that would explain what Potter was talking about. He narrowed his eyes as he wracked his brain, but a movement from Potter drew his attention. He watched in horror and dawning comprehension as he watched Potter bring his hand to his front and begin fondling his own crotch.  
“No, no, don't, not this, don... - ungh!” From behind, Black had grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back so far his mouth wouldn't close.  
“With anyone else I wouldn't bother with any precautions, but you Snivellus, I don't trust you to behave even at the risk of your own skin.” As he was speaking Potter drew something out of his pocket and enlarged it with a tap of his wand. “This will keep your mouth open, I don't want you biting me.”  
At his words Severus tried desperately to close his mouth, but Black had his head wrenched back too far. He felt Potter grab his jaw and open his mouth even further. He felt a metal contraption shoved between his teeth. A metal plate covered his top and bottom molars on either side of his mouth, and a sideways “V” shape of metal on either side of his head kept the top and bottom metal plates apart from each other.  
Once the metal was all in his mouth, Potter reached behind his head to fasten the leather strap attached to the mouth piece, then tapped it with his wand and muttered an incantation. “I am the only one who is keyed to take this off you now, so behave or I'll leave you like this” Potter said sweetly.  
Severus tried to calm his frantic breathing and quiet the air whistling in and out of his mouth. Surprisingly, his thoughts turned to Harry. He felt a flash of regret, he wanted to have his firsts with Harry, not these monsters. He felt a hope that Harry would show up and rescue him, but he quickly pushed that idea aside. Harry had no idea where he was. Even if Harry did manage to stumble across him, he would be alone against Black and Potter, who were by no means lax opponents. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a zipper, and suddenly he was presented with a face full of Potter's cock. His large, red, un-cut cock, already dripping with pre-cum and nestled in black curls. Potter immediately shoved his dick between his lips and began to thrust shallowly. 'Well, this isn't too bad' Severus thought, before Potter started thrusting full out. At every jerk of Potter's hips, he could feel the end of Potter's cock being forced down his throat. Severus could barely breathe, and tears were running down his cheeks.  
“You take this, you slut. I bet you like this, Snivellus. This is the only action you've every had and you love it.” Potter grabbed his head from Black and pulled him all the way down onto his crotch hairs. As Severus kneeled there without air, he inexplicably thought, “HARRY!” with all his might. Severus felt a brush of power that seemed familiar, but he lost hope when Potter began to pump again.

 

Page~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Break

His lips were torn and cut, his scalp hurt, his face ached, his arms and shoulders felt like falling out. Potter and Black had each taken their turn with his mouth, and Potter was at it a second time, and he had cum covering his face and front. Severus was close to giving up and blacking out, when he heard racing feet and an angry, desperate shout, “NO!”  
Suddenly, he felt an extraordinarily strong wave of power rush over him and the hated beings in front and behind him disappeared, and Severus fell gracelessly on his side, unable to move. He heard quick, frantic breathing and then a sharp gasp, followed by quick, light footsteps coming in his direction. He heard the person kneel down, and a hand suddenly entered his field of view. He couldn't help the violent flinch backwards that hand caused, and closed his eyes in desperation.  
“Sshh, shh Severus, it's okay. It's me. It's Harry, Severus. It's only me. You're safe now, you're safe with me, I won't hurt you.”  
'Harry. Harry is here. Thank God Harry is here' Severus thought as he let go a relieved whimper. He knew he should be ashamed, he had Potter's and Black's cum covering his front, but he couldn't muster any emotion other than relief and he decided to be ashamed later.  
The hands entered his vision again, and this time he managed to tone his reflexive jerk down to a small flinch. Harry's hands paused, but did not pull back and after a short time with some soothing words, Harry extended his hands further and touched the contraption in his mouth. Severus distractedly noticed that Harry's hands were trembling, and Severus heard him whisper, “Those monsters!” Harry's hands felt their way to the leather strap at the back of his head, and with a wave of despair Severus remembered Potter's words: that no one other than Potter himself would be able to remove the strap. However, Harry just covered the buckle with one hand and rested his wand tip on the strap, and said with a power-laden voice, “Relashio.”  
Severus drew in a startled breath as he felt Harry's power rise up and push against the buckle. Potter's magic was no match for Harry's power, and a very short struggle between the two magics ensued until with a soft snap Harry's magic easily overpowered Potter's and the buckle opened.  
“Easy Severus, the strap is undone now but I have to do this slowly. I'm sorry, this might hurt. Just relax, yes, that's good...” Harry grasped his jaw with exquisitely gentle fingers and slowly opened his mouth a bit more. Severus tried, but he couldn't prevent a whimper of fear and pain from escaping his over-extended mouth.  
“I'm sorry Severus, I am so, so sorry. I have to do this. Just relax, trust me. Yes, yes, good Severus, you're doing so well.” He slowly and gently removed the metal from Severus' mouth, and cast it aside. “Don't close your mouth abruptly Severus, just relax and let me control it. I won't let it hurt. Just trust me, Severus.” Harry allowed his mouth to close very slowly, gently massaging and rubbing the traumatized muscles in his jaw. Finally, when his mouth was fully clothed, Harry flicked his wand at Severus' front, and all the cum and blood disappeared, causing another flash of embarrassment from Severus.  
“I'll free your arms now Severus, but I will have to be behind you. I'll transfigure a mirror so you can see what I'm doing. Just relax.” Harry quickly changed a chunk of stone into a large mirror and positioned it so Severus could see his every move. Severus saw Harry place his wand and hand on the knot in the rope, and Severus listened as he incanted the same spell. Again, the sense of great power rose up from Harry and enveloped the rope, fighting with the inherent Dark Magic of the artifact. 'Surely not...' thought Severus. 'His magic cannot be strong enough to break that of the rope. No one, except perhaps Dumbledore or Voldemort, is that powerful.' Somehow though, Harry triumphed and Severus felt the ropes fall away from his wrists. Harry slowly let his arms come forward, mindful of Severus' screaming shoulders. Finally, Severus was lying unrestrained on the floor. He thought back to his tormentors, and cast a glance around the hallway looking for them. Harry must have seen his search, for he quietly called Severus' name and pointed down that hallway. Severus looked in the direction of Harry's finger, and saw Potter and Black on the floor, unconscious, wrapped in so many ropes it looked like they may never be untied. They were each blindfolded and gagged.  
“They'll be out for a while,” Harry proclaimed with a grim sort of satisfaction. “They usually are.” Severus looked at Harry curiously after this peculiar statement, and Harry looked uncomfortable. “Come on, we should get going.” Harry extended a hand to Severus to aid him up, but he automatically flinched.  
“Sorry” he muttered, embarrassed.  
“No, I'm sorry,” Harry countered. “Sorry those barbarians attacked you, and I wasn't here to stop it” he hissed. “C'mon, we gotta go. I know a place we can stay for a few days, thank Merlin it's the weekend.”  
“'A place we can stay'? Where? Out of the castle?” Severus enquired, rather apprehensively.  
“Nah, it's in the castle. The elves call it the 'Come-and-Go' Room.”  
So, with his arm around Severus, Harry led them both to the Room of Requirement to recuperate from Severus' majorly traumatic experience.

**Author's Note:**

> So, back to the someone-else-can-finish-this-off subject, I don't care what you do with it. This is the scene I was most fascinated with, and now that I have it written I have become disinterested in writing the rest of the story. If you want to take this scene and add to it, or change it around, or completely bastardize it, I would be honoured. I have some notes on how Harry Time-Traveled back to Severus' adolescence, and the theory behind the time travel, so if you want to see them I would happily oblige. Or, if you wanted to go completely in your own direction, thats perfectly fine also. I only ask that if you do choose to work with my little story, please let me know so I can follow your progress and enjoy whatever you have written! My email is alexandrajane15@gmail.com.  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Alex
> 
> PS I'm sorry for the terrible ending, I couldn't think of how to finish it :S


End file.
